


Across the Stars

by imma_redshirt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, implied future luke skywalker/din djarin, what even is star wars idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_redshirt/pseuds/imma_redshirt
Summary: “I don’t even know where you’re taking him.”
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something short and quick for the end of that episode.

“I don’t even know where you’re taking him.”

The Jedi didn’t seem surprised that Din had followed him. He actually might have purposefully lagged a bit, lifting Grogu high over his head so he could pat a little green hand against the X-Wing’s side. 

At the sound of Din’s voice, Grogu twisted around in the Jedi’s hold and wiggled one hand in greeting at Din with a happy coo. It took all of Din’s self restraint not to just pluck the little guy out of the Jedi’s hands.

“I’ll pass along the coordinates, if you’d like,” the Jedi said. He lowered Grogu and cradled him in one arm, smiling gently even as he turned to meet Din’s gaze. 

“I would,” Din said. It wasn’t what he had planned. He’d always known that the kid would have to leave him behind at some point to be with his own kind. He’d be safer there, and he’d learn things Din couldn’t begin to understand.

Still, though, he’d have liked to know where Grogu would be just in case he ever needed Din. 

The Jedi had said he’d give his life to protect the child. If that ever did happen, who would protect Grogu then?

With a nod, the Jedi reached into his robe and Din waited with bated breath to see what he would produce--some magic Jedi artifact that would show Din the way to the secret Jedi hideout, or a star map that would guide him across the star systems, or something that could explain how someone with such a soft smile could throw around a bunch of overpowered nearly indestructible droids as if they were just oversized ragdolls.

The Jedi lifted his hand and uncurled his fingers and revealed a--

A ration bar.

He held it out to Grogu, who readily took it in both hands and began to pick at the wrapping. 

“Seems like you’re going to be pretty busy for some time,” the Jedi said when he looked up. His eyes rested on the darksaber hilt still in Din’s hand, one eyebrow quirked as he added, “But whenever you plan to visit, there is some lodging you’re free to use for as long as you like.”

Din looked at Grogu, who had taken a bite of the ration bar and made a face but continued to nibble at it as the adults conversed over his head. 

“I’ll visit as soon as I can,” Din said. The darksaber felt heavy in his hand, the weight of the responsibility behind it heavier than a block of beskar, especially considering the fact that he hadn’t even known what it meant to take it from Gideon. He hadn’t wanted _that._ “I am going to be… busy,” he continued, at a loss for a better word, “For a while.”

“We’ll be looking forward to it,” the Jedi said with another smile that made Din think he might have to start a log of the different smiles the guy aimed his way.

“For now, though,” he continued, “I’ll have R2 send you the coordinates.”

From it’s spot atop the X-Wing, the astromech droid whistled an affirmative and Grogu glanced up at it with a curious chirrup. 

“Luke Skywalker, by the way,” the Jedi said, and Din lifted his gaze from Grogu’s curious eyes to examine Skywalker’s face.

“That’s an important name,” he said. 

Skywalker shrugged one shoulder. “Eh. Somewhat.” He paused and added, “I bet yours’ll be an important one as well, soon.”

“Not if I can help it,” Din said, but even as the words left his mouth he knew he was only fooling himself. 

Later, when the coordinates were transferred and Din welded the location into his memory, he realized that the silver knob Grogu had always taken from the control panel was still sitting in his belt pouch. It was almost instinct at this point to turn around and let Grogu use his powers to make it soar from Din’s hand to his own. But he didn’t turn, because his son was gone and he didn’t think Cara, who was actually sitting nearby, would be too impressed if he offered it to her instead.

Din held it in his hand and stared at it for a moment

. . . he really should have given it back to Grogu.

Decision made, he set it back in the pouch. Cara raised an eyebrow at him when he entered in the new coordinates and he stared back at her wordlessly. 

He couldn’t just _not_ take his son’s favorite toy back to him. How could he send him off without something to remember his clan by?

“If we leave now,” he said, when Cara lounged back in her seat and watched him as if she could read his mind. “We should get there right about the same time they do.”

“I guess Mandalore doesn’t need a ruler right at this second,” she said with a knowing smirk. “Not when your kid needs his toy and the guy with a nice smile who killed the Emperor needs tips in babysitting.”

Din faced forward and settled in as they set off for the stars. “Knew you’d understand.”


End file.
